WO 01/28603 relates to an injectable formulation for delivery of a composition comprising an osteogenic protein and a haemostatic gelatine foam paste as well as to a method of making a haemostatic gelatine foam paste suitable for injecting osteogenic protein, the method comprising hydration of Gelfoam® powder with glutamic acid buffer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,886 relates to a skin biopsy plug wherein the plug is a porous sponge made from gelatine material, which is implanted into a wound, swells, absorbs blood, and is completely absorbed in the patient. It relates to a combination of the punch (the blade for excising skin) and the plug. The plug used is the commercially available Gelfoam®.
GelFoam® is a commercially available product providing powdered gelatine for application to bleeding surfaces as a haemostatic agent. The powdered gelatine is provided in a full glass jar with a metal lid or in a sachet, each of which are to be opened and the contents of which, i.e. the gelatine, are to be poured into a sterile beaker or bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,849 claims a haemostatic patch comprising a biodegradable gelatine matrix, a haemostatic-promoting amount of thrombin and epsilon aminocaproic acid.
JP 62221357 discloses a skin ointment for promoting a haemostatic effect comprising thermoplastic resin or rubber dissolved in solvent and contains dispersed gelatine powder. The product is an ointment comprising thermoplastic resin or rubber and a fine powder of collagen, gelatine or chitosan.
FR 2679772 relates to particulate material to create an embolism comprising a polymer coated with a haemostatic or thrombonic agent. The haemostatic agent may be a finely divided gelatine powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,309 relates to a haemostatic composition comprising thrombin and a mixture of non-microfibrillar collagen and microfibrillar collagen in an aqueous medium wherein the microfibrillar collagen has an average fibril diameter of about 3-30 nm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,637 relates to both a method of forming a collagen-thrombin haemostatic composition and to a lyophilised collagen product, comprising collagen and thrombin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,570 relates to a gelatine powder for use as a haemostatic agent and to a biological sealant comprising a gelatine slurry which includes milled gelatin powder. The slurry preferably comprises Gelfoam® powder mixed with a diluent selected from saline and water. The slurry demonstrates superior flow characteristics in that it exhibits minimal dilatency and can be easily injected or introduced through catheter lumens, especially small lumens. The product therefore has very fluid characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,461 relates to particles, in particular dextran particles, having a particle size from 0.5-1000 μm and an average pore diameter from 0.5-1000 nm. It is disclosed that such particles may be used for enhancing clot formation on a wound by administering the particles in the form of a dry powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,052 relates to cold-water-soluble gelatine compositions of different particle size.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,536 is directed to particles of gelatine and amino acids. It is stated that such particles are suitable for being blended with various resins. The particle size distribution is so that most particles have a particle size of from 1.5 to 9.0 μm.
US 2003/0012741 relates to a process for preparing micronised collagen. It is stated that the particle size should not exceed 20 μm in order to optimise adhesion to the wound surface.
Various haemostatic sprays are commercially available:
Traumacel S® is a haemostatic dusting powder in a pressurised spray, the active component being a hydrogen calcium salt of oxidised cellulose.
Traumacel P® is a is a powdered haemostatic agent comprising a calcium salt of oxidised cellulose (carboxymethylcellulose calcium) which is applied as dry powder onto a bleeding area.
Avitene® is a microfibullar collagen haemostat “flour” typically applied dry.
Arista® is a haemostatic spray based on microporous polysaccharide hemospheres as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,461 (see above).